Kung fu Rangers
by Hound Warheart
Summary: As the name implies the power ranger's go Kung Fu Panda.
1. Chapter 1 the journey begin's

**Hey everyone this is my first attempt at writing a crossover. I do not own Power rangers Saban does. I also do not own Kung Fu Panda DreamWorks does. But I do own the OC's. Ok so here we go.**

* * *

Church Hill, TN

At a high school four friend's where enjoying an afternoon of soccer. "Ha. That's three in a row. I'm good." said one. But unaware to the friends a Chinese person was watching them. Slowly she walked over to them. She pointed a finger in their direction. "You four. Please stop what you are doing." she said. All of them stopped the small rec game. They approached her. She pulled out a small box and a scroll. "You four have been chosen to protect your village." she said handing a senior player the box and scroll. She bowed and walked away. All four of them looked at the box. "So Brandon. What is it." asked another senior player. "I don't know Leo. What do you think it is Chase." Brandon said. "How in the hell am I suppose to know. Do you Aaron" Chase said. Aaron just shook his head. "Well only one way." Brandon said opening the box. Inside the box were four different devices. Leo pulled one out and examined it. He looked at the symbol on the he grabbed closely. "This has animal embossed on it." Leo said. He show them the lion symbol to them. Their eyes widened. Then Chase, Aaron, and Brandon pulled theirs. "I've got a Tiger on mine for some reason." Aaron said. Brandon looked at his and smiled. "I have a Jaguar on mine" Brandon said. Chase was still looking at his. "I have what appears to be a Wolf." Chase said. They all looked over to the scroll. Aaron walked over to it and opened it.

**_You have received your power's_**

**_Now your journey begins in the Valley of Peace._**

Aaron looked at his friend's in confusion. Suddenly a blinding white light transported them away from their school.

* * *

_Valley of Peace_

In a bamboo jungle another blinding white light formed and dropped four animal warrior's. A wolf, Jaguar, Lion, and Tiger. In the near by bushes another tiger a female was watching the newcomers. Aaron slowly woke up the trip. "Chase next time don't touch nothing." he said as the rest woke up. They began to move toward the bushes. "Stop right there" called the tigress.

* * *

**TITLE AND THEME**

**POWER RANGERS KUNG FU**

**GO GO POWER RANGER**

**GO GO POWER RANGER **

**YOU KUNG FU FIGHTING RANGERS**


	2. Chapter 2 first morph

**I do not own Power rangers Saban does. I also do not own Kung Fu Panda DreamWorks does. But I do own four kung fu power rangers.**

* * *

*Valley of peace, bamboo jungle*

Aaron, Chase, Leo, and Brandon stared at the bushes. "Did those bushes just speak" Leo asked. Nobody spoke as a Tiger stood up. "Don't move" she ordered. A branch snapped to their lefts and right's. "Circle now" Brandon yelled. Back to back now Aaron, Chase, Leo, and Brandon where looking in four opposite directions. "Hey Brandon. I think we should take it to the next level." Aaron suggested. Brandon nodded and pulled out his morpher. "Well I guess I'll be first." he said. His morpher had moved from his hands to his arm. "Kung Fu Ranger, Black Jaguar." he said The morpher changed his scenery to a different jungle. He ran forward with two Jaguar's on his side's. He jumped and the Jaguars came close to his body and he now had on a Black suite. He finally looked up and a Jaguar head formed his helmet. "Kung Fu Black Ranger...Ready" Brandon said. Aaron, Chase, and Leo looked at him with aw. "Kung Fu Ranger, White Tiger" Aaron shouted. His scenery then changed to the Siberian forest. He ran forward and two white tigers followed him. He jumped and the white tiger came together forming his White Tiger suit. Aaron looked up and a white tiger head formed his helmet. "Kung Fu White Ranger...Ready" Aaron said. Chase and Leo nodded as if in agreement. "Ready, Kung Fu Ranger Blue Wolf, Red Lion" they said at the same time. Leo and Chase's scenery changed to an arctic tundra and an African savannah they both ran forward followed by wolves and lion's. They jumped and their animal's formed their suit's. They looked up and a Wolf head formed Chase's helmet and a lion head formed Leo's helmet. "Kung Fu Blue Ranger...Ready" Chase said. "Kung Fu Red Ranger...Ready" Leo said. With all four rangers now morphed they started looking around. A crane flew down beside the Tigress. A snake slithered out into the clearing and a monkey and mantis jumped down from the tree's. "Well these four retard's are the new ranger's" Mantis asked. Tigress had had enough of waiting "Attack" she ordered. She and Crane went for the Black Ranger. He ducked and jumped from to punches and kicks. He did three back flip's and stopped. Viper jumped at the White Ranger who had his back turned. Aaron sensed an attack from behind he bent forward and Viper missed. She recovered to started her fight with the White ranger. Monkey threw Mantis at the Red ranger. Mantis punched and kicked but the red ranger blocked every one of them. Monkey swung himself at the Blue ranger. The ranger ducked and grabbed his tail. Up in the tree's Brandon and Tigress were fighting to gain ground on the other. They punched at the same time and meet in the middle sending themselves part. Brandon's Morpher was glowing a goldish yellow. "A new morph. Kung Fu Ranger battleizer" he yelled and two huge clawed weapon's appeared on his hand's. Aaron looked up the at his morpher which was glowing White. "Kung Fu Ranger Battleizer White saber" he said. A sword with a white tiger's head on the hilt appeared on his waist. He drew it the did three mock slices then threw it up in the air. It spun toward Viper. She managed to dodge but not the white ranger who ran up jumped and hit her in the stomach. Leo threw a Usapunch at monkey and hit him onto Viper. Chase who had switched Monkey for mantis was punching him toward the other two and he finally inside hatchet kicked him. Brandon and Tigress where fighting nonstop. Finally Brandon gained the upper hand and low spin wheel kicked Tigress off the tree and onto the other's. He jumped down onto ground level. "Power down" he said bringing both hand's down in front of him taking his suite off with the morpher. Aaron, Chase, and Leo copied the movement and were now standing around the pile of animal's. "Hey wait where there five of them." Leo asked. "Yes" said a voice. All four friend's were hit upside the head and knocked out.

* * *

**Next time on Power Ranger Kung Fu.**

**The white ranger see's star's in Tigress eyes. But will his secret crush for her stay that. And a new villain will rise to challenge the ranger's and Furious Five. **


	3. Chapter 3 Who are you

I** do not own Power rangers Saban does. I also do not own Kung Fu Panda DreamWorks does. But I do own four kung fu power rangers.**

* * *

*Jade Palace Infirmary*  
At the Jade Palace the Furious Five where dragging the four new stranger's into their infirmary. "Damn. I didn't think this one be that heavy" Crane sais caring Aaron. They placed them on their separate ward bed. Shifu walked over and examined the strange object on Leo's arm. "Hmm. This looks like the four missing morpher for the whole team. The Red Lion, Blue Wolf, Black Jaguar, and the White Tiger morphers. These four are the last one's we need four the Kung Fu Rangers. We must wake them" he said. But before any of them could move Aaron, Brandon, Chase, and Leo's eyes shot open. Aaron jumped off his bed and landed on all fours on the floor. Brandon jumped up onto a ceiling rail looking down at everyone. Chase and Leo jumped and landed beside Aaron. Brandon then Jumped down to his team. "Who are you" Tigress asked. Aaron walked up to them. "We're the POWER RANGERS" he said. Shifu was mad by this. He pointed towards them. "You are not the power rangers unless you know how to morph with your morphers." Shifu said. Aaron nodded and showed them his White Tiger morpher. "Kung Fu Ranger...WHITE TIGER" he said bringing up his morpher and activated it.**(Sorry about no morphing sequence but if you can remember from the first morph you'll be fine. But I will make a morphing sequence for the two new rangers** soon). "Kung Fu white ranger...ready" Aaron said. Shifu smiled. "They are the last four rangers we're looking for." He said. Suddenly Zeng flew into the room. "Master Shifu the village is under attack by a strange creature." Zeng said. "Ready" Brandon asked. "Right" They all said in unison. "Its time to power up. Its Morphin Time. Black Jaguar" Brandon said morphing into his ranger form. "Red Lion" Leo said. "Blue Wolf" Chase said. "White Tiger" Aaron said. "AH!" they yelled in unison making a pose. Shifu smiled and looked at Tigress. He nodded. "Its Morphin time. Drago power" she said. Tigress's scenery changed to a mountain top. A dragon came up out of the cloud's and wrapped around her its head forming a helmet. "AH!" she yelled.

*Village Market Place*  
"Hahaha. Tai Lung was correct in choosing me. Strength of Ages." the creature said striking the ground making an earthquake. He was suddenly taken down by five colorful blurs. He regained his balance and saw "THE POWER RANGERS. I thought you were a myth." he said. Brando stepped forward. "We are no myth. We are here to put a stop to your evil doing." He said. The monster laughed. "Fire Saber, Wolf Claw, Jaguar Claws, White Tiger saber, Dragon staff" The rangers said striking the creature. Blue electricity came out of body. "NOOOOOO!" he shouted. He feel and exploded. In the distance Tai Lung was watching. He growled and threw an ancient scroll over the destroyed creature. "NOW YOU PAY THE PRICE" the creature said in a gigantic voice. The rangers morphers started glowing. "Activate Ninja zords" Brandon said. In the Siberian forest a giant White Tiger ran through. In another part of the forest a giant Timber Wolf ran through toward the village with the white tiger. In the Gobi desert a giant red lion ran across the desert floor toward the village. In the bamboo by the village a giant black jaguar jumped up to the village. At the Jade palace a hole opened beneath the palace. And a Green Dragon flew out and headed toward the village. The rangers jumped and entered their zords. They started forming the NINJA MEGAZORD. Chase and Aaron made the legs. Brandon made the torso and head. Leo and a part Tigress's zord formed the arms and sword. "NINJA MEGAZORD READY" they said making the zord pose.

* * *

**Sorry about leaving you all in the middle of a fight scene but I figured wait and the suspense will work.**

**Next time On Power Ranger Kung Fu  
Aaron finally confesses. Shifu trains the new rangers in the art of the ancient ways. Tai lung will be back. Stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4 Who are you pt2

I** do not own Power rangers Saban does. I also do not own Kung Fu Panda DreamWorks does. But I do own four kung fu power rangers.**

* * *

"Ninja Megazord ready" the rangers said in unison. "Ha that machine will never destroy me. Strength of ages" the creature said. A mighty earthquake shook the forest they where in. "Wow. Now that we are actually fighting this thing we need the ninja sword." Brandon said. "I agree with Brandon." Tigress said. Ninja Sword" the rangers said in unison. A sheathed sword formed out of thin air on its back. "Haha. You think that tooth pick will stop me" the creature said. The round hilt began to go in a circle. Suddenly fire took hold of the blade. "Ninja fire sword" Leo said. The ninja Megazord then jumped and slashed the monster five times in an X form. "What" the creature said. "Final Strike" Chase said. The Megazord formed a circle of fire. "Power of earth, Power of air, power of water, power of ice, power of snow. Final strike" the rangers said bringing the sword across the monster striking him with all their elemental power sources. "NNNNOOOOO! Tai Lung I have failed you" The creature said as he fell down. The Megazord turned and began walking back to the village. The creature exploded behind them. "Kung Fu Rangers that's a Kung Fu win" Aaron said.

*Jade Palace*  
After the battle the rangers demorphed and walked back into the palace. "Good job rangers. But we are missing a big piece to the puzzle" Master Shifu said. "What could that be master." Leo asked. Shifu motioned to the rangers to follow him. That followed him a lone peach tree on the near by hill. "Do you know what this place is" Shifu asked sitting down in front of the tree. "Yes, Its the tree of life. I know because my father is in the ARMY." Leo said. Shifu and Tigress looked at him with confusion. "That is correct. It is also where the last ranger will meet us. He comes from your world." Shifu told them. "So we just wait here" Brandon asked. Shifu didn't reply. Tigress knowing Shifu just sat and began meditating. Aaron, Leo, Chase, and Brandon walked a little was away. "Guys I think I have a crush on Tigress." Aaron said. "Aww!" Brandon, Chase, and Leo explained.

*Church Hill, Tn*  
School had let out with no one knowing that four soccer players went missing. "Hey guys its time to...What" said the guy to come get his friends. He saw the exact same box his friends had when they disappeared. The inside was glowing gold. He picked up the box and scroll that was beside it. 'Your friends have begun their journey now they are waiting for you to join...Kung Fu Gold Ranger.' it read. He looked in the box and saw a morpher with an Ankylosaurus on it. A blinding white light took him away.

*Peach tree*  
Shifu, Tigress, Aaron, Leo, Chase, and Brandon where waiting for their last ranger. "Ok I'm gonna do it" Aaron said to himself. He walked over to Tigress. "Hey tigress can I talk to you for a minute." He asked her. Tigress got up and followed Aaron away from the tree. "Listen I know we just meet but there something I need to tell you" Aaron began. Tigress put up a hand to stop him. "I know. You love me and couldn't bring yourself to tell me until now. But the answer is yes" Tigress said. "Great. After you. Me lady" Aaron said. Tigress blushed and with they walked back to the tree. Suddenly another Blinding flash gave proof that the last ranger had arrived. In the middle of the burned earth a Lizard laid there. He slowly started to move. "Daniel" Leo said. "Leo, Chase, Aaron, Brandon." Daniel said looking at each person. "The last ranger has joined us. Please go through your sequence." Shifu said. Daniel just looked at him with confusion. "He means morph little brother" Leo said. Daniel looked at his morpher. "Like this. Kung Fu Ranger Red Lion" Leo said. He morphed into his ranger. "Kung Fu Red Ranger...Ready" Leo finished. Daniel stood up and Looked at everyone. "Kung Fu Ranger Gold Ankylosaurus" Daniel said. He scenery changed to a Prehistoric landscape. An Ankylosaurus stood and its back legs behind him and fell forward forming his Suit. The Ankylosaurus head forming his helmet. "Kung Fu Gold Ranger...Ready" he said with his zord in the background. "He is the Gold Ranger" Shifu said

* * *

**Next Time on Power ranger Kung Fu  
Daniel learns of his enemies. Aaron and Tigress go on their first date. And Tai Lung finds A new zord and monster to destroy the power rangers Stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Titanoboa Zord

I** do not own Power rangers Saban does. I also do not own Kung Fu Panda DreamWorks does. But I do own four kung fu power rangers.**

* * *

*****Jade Palace*  
Aaron was in his room getting ready for his date with Tigress. He was dressed in a Siberian kind of jacket. "Well I may not know a lot about Siberia. But I can pull this off" he said. He walked out of his room and went to Tigresses room. He knocked on the door. Three seconds later Tigress opened the door. She was wearing a Japanese kimono. "Ready to go" Tigress asked. "After you" Aaron said. They walked out of the palace and headed toward the village.

*Tai Lungs Cave*  
Tai Lung was pacing back and forth. A new creature had walked in. "Master. You know that I will destroy the rangers. y pet is powerful enough to do it." The creature said. "Do not fail me like the last one. Go" Tai Lung said. The creature bowed and jumped out of the cave and onto a gigantic snake waiting outside.

*Village*  
Aaron and Tigress sat down inside a noddle shop. Tigress had ordered tofu and Aaron ordered a salad. "So you and your friends found the morphers" Tigress asked.  
"Yes we found them but we didn't know about the last morpher." Aaron said. Suddenly a scream of terror was heard. "Great just what we needed." They said. They ran to the center of town. "This is Aaron we need back up." he said into his morpher. "Ready. Kung Fu Ranger power up." Tigress said. "White Tiger. Drago Power" They said. They morphed into their suit's. "Kung Fu White Ranger Ready. Kung Fu Green ranger Ready" they said with their zords in the background. A dark red laser blasted at them. "Ah!" they shouted. "Haha! The rangers are no match for my Titanoboa." the creature said. "Wait did he say" Tigress began to ask when she saw Aarons morpher glowing the color of the boa. "Time to finish this now. Power of snow" Aaron said. "Power of air" Tigress ended. Both their weapons hit the creature dead center of the chest. "Nnnnnoooooo!" he said exploding. "Now to calm the Titanoboa zord." Aaron said holding up his morpher. He cleared his mind and connected to the zords. "You don't have to do this anymore. Come to our side. e will use you for protection and defense not destruction. What you say" he asked it. The great serpent shifted from side to side. "White Tiger Ranger. You have completed the test to see if you can control a situation. You handled it well. With that I give you the power to summon me when the time comes. Good luck" The snake said. Its eyes glowed white and it disappeared. "Thank you" Aaron and Tigress said in unison. "NOW I WILL SQAUSH YOU LIKE A BUG" the creature said from behind them. "Time for the Ninja Megazord" Brandon said stepping up. All the zords converged onto the village here they formed the Ninja Megazord. "Ninja Megazord read" Brandon said. "Wait. I have some thing that will be of some use. I summon the power of the Titanoboa zord." Aaron said activating the summoner. In the Gongmen City river a great serpent swam to the village. It jumped out of the water and formed twin swords on the hips of the Megazord. "Ninja Snake Megazord...Ready" Aaron said. The snakes thoughts ran through the whole Megazord. "Aaron you have summoned me to help you protect this village. Now a new power and Megazord has been unleashed. You need to form the White God Megazord" it said. Aaron looked at everyone. The nodded in agreement. "Deactivate Ninja Snake Megazord." Daniel said. Every zord :Wolf, Lion, Dragon, Ankylosaurus, Jaguar, Tiger, and Titanoboa disassemble. "Form White God Megazord" Aaron said. The Titanoboa formed two legs and arms. The White Tiger formed the torso and head. Aaron jumped and enter his personal zord. "Ready" he finished. "Haha. One Megazord to destroy more than another. Power of" The creature said. A white blur attacked three times. "Power of Ice and snow. Final strike" Aaron said. three ice and two snow x's formed on the monster. The White God Megazord jumped and finished him off. "No! Why did I fail" the creature said exploding. The White God Megazord turned and deactivated and released the tiger and snake. "Remember young one, not one person can handle the power, but you have your team to help you." The snake said disappearing. Aaron looked after the zord and sighed.

* * *

**Next time on Power rangers Kung Fu**

**Tai lung kidnaps one of the rangers. The Titanoboa helps the rangers get one of their own back. Another new zord and Megazord arrive. Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6 Swordfish Zord

I** do not own Power rangers Saban does. I also do not own Kung Fu Panda DreamWorks does. But I do own four kung fu power rangers.**

* * *

*****Jade Palace*  
The rangers where in the dining hall with the furious five. Aaron was cooing up something special. "All right here you guys go. The Siberian special." Aaron said passing out the dishes. Master Shifu looked at a strange fish Aaron had set in front of him. "Aaron what is this" he finally asked. Aaron looked at his plate. "Its swordfish. I made it with berries and a seasoning I made. Why" Aaron replied. Shifu stood up. "Rangers stop what you are doing and follow me." he said heading to a different part of the palace. The rangers followed him to an ancient scroll room. Shifu was looing at a painting of the rangers, zords, and Megazords. "This painting hasn't been seen in over twenty years. As you all go along. Last time I looked at it. Only the rangers and their zords and Megazord was there. Now the Titanoboa and White God Megazord have been added to the painting. And now I see a new zord and Megazord. The swordfish and the Water God Megazord." Shifu said. Chase walked closer to the painting. His morpher started glowing. A voice similar to the Titanoboa has heard. "Kung Fu Blue ranger. You have the ability of water. To gain the swordfish zord you must go beyond the village. You must travel to the Gongmen city bay and capture the mind of the wild swordfish zord. Go now and complete your destiny." the voice said. Chase turned and looked everyone. "I must go." Chase said pushing the transport button on his morpher. A distant explosion sound. "Lets go rangers" Brandon said.

*Village*  
A new creature and a squad of hypnotized croc's where attacking the village. "Hahaha. Destroy this puny place my servants" the creature said. "Stop right there." Aaron said. The crocs charged at the rangers. "Its Morphin Time. Kung Fu Ranger's Red, White, Green, Black, Gold" the rangers said in unison. They began their first ground fight. Brandon did a triple back flip and pulled out his blaster for the first time too. "Earth blaster" he said firing the weapon. Across the courtyard Daniel was thrown into a fruit cart. He stood up and jumped straight into the air dell backwards and Aaron saw what he was doing. Daniel started flipping over and Aaron jumped and drop kicked him and sent him flying through the crocs. Daniel landed and his feet and was in front of the creature. The other rangers finished up quickly.

*Gongmen bay*  
Chase arrived before the battle begun. "Good. Now dive into the water and present the zord your morpher. The morpher will glow brighter as you search for the zord." the voice said. Chase took a deep breath and dove into the water. His morpher started to glow. He swam toward the middle of the bay. There a dark shape passed in front of him. He out his morpher and presented it to the shape. It came closer and closer to him. It was the swordfish zord. Its eyes where turning from maroon to blue. "Congratulations Chase. The swordfish zord and the new Megazord. Now return to your team the battle has begun and they are losing." the voice said. Chase was swepped away by his morpher.

*Village*  
"Ah" the rangers said landing on their backs. "Hahaha. You rangers are pathetic" the creature said. "Power of water, tsunami blast" Chase yelled from behind the creature. "Impossible. I have all five rangers." The creature said looking at Chase. "Time to end this. Kung Fu Battleizer Wolves claw" Chase said jumping at the creature and slashing it. It fell down and exploded. Ten seconds later the creature was back. Aaron and Chase looked at each other. "White God Megazord. Water God Megazord." they said. The Tiger, Wolf, and Titanoboa started the sequence. The swordfish zord swam toward the village. It jumped and completed the sequence. "Ready" they said. "What. Two of them." the creature said. The Megazord's punched twice and drew their weapons. "Time to finish this" Aaron said. The White and Water God Megazord formed their final strike forms. Chases new final strike had a new twist. "Final strike. Snow, ice and frost" Aaron said. doing two sword strikes. "Final strike. Water and Tsunami" Chase said finishing the creature "NOOOOOOO!" it shouted. They turned and walked away as the creature exploded. "Kung Fu Rangers That's a Kung Fu win" Chase said.

*Jade Palace*  
Shifu was staring at the painting of the rangers. There was a new spot on it this time. Another ranger was missing. "Hmm. I will think about it" he said.  
In the kitchen the rangers where celebrating. Chase was staring out at the village. "Hey. Whats wrong" Brandon asked. "I don't know I feel like I have a twin out their that has the last morpher but I'm not sure" Chase said. Brandon understood and left him there.

* * *

**Next time on Power Rangers Kung Fu  
The rangers find out who Tai Lung captured. The rangers find two new zords. Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7 T-rex & Stegosaurus zords

I** do not own Power rangers Saban does. I also do not own Kung Fu Panda DreamWorks does. But I do own four kung fu power rangers.**

* * *

*Daniels dream*  
Daniel was in a field between a cave and forest. In the distance he heard three zords approaching. He looked and saw his Ankylosaurus zord and two blackened zords enter the field. "Daniel it is time they we show ourselves to you for you are the last of the dino rangers. Come to this cave and we shall revile our presence." they said in unison. Daniel woke up then. I know what I have to do.

*Jade Palace, midnight*  
Daniel was in the kitchen packing a small pack full of rice cakes and a canteen of water. The door to the kitchen opened and Chase entered. "Your not going on your own. I'm coming to." He said knowing Daniel was here. Daniel stood up and looked at him. "I had the same dream. But I was in the cave and you where outside of it.  
I have a twin who is in danger in that cave. That's why I'm coming to" Chase said. Daniel nodded in agreement. Chase left a note on the door to everyone's room and they left for the cave and field.

*Jade Palace, morning*  
It had been five hours since Daniel and Chase left for the cave. The rangers were starting to stir. Leo walked out of his room and saw a note on Brandon's door. "Shit. What is going on now" he said to himself. He pulled the note off the door and read it. "Dear rangers, Daniel and I have gone to save a missing person and retrieve two zords. If we do not return within the day don't worry. Signed Chase." it said. Brandon came out and saw Leo then the note. "Oh no"

*Cave system outside Valley of Peace*  
Chase and Daniel arrived at the cave and field. Chase pulled out his morpher. "Kung Fu Ranger Blue Wolf" he said. He morphed and was ready to fight. He started walking into the cave. Daniel turned and faced the forest. Like the dream he started hearing the zords. In the cave Chase looked around but couldn't find anything.  
"Wolf eyes" he said and a pair of lights came on. What he saw in front of him was another wolf. "Brother" Chase said before being thrown into the wall. "Haha! You are as weak as your brother here." Tai Lung said. Chase got up and tackled him down. Back outside the zords where in front of Daniel. "You have shown willingness to find us Gold ranger but what we look for in the last Dino Ranger is helping a friend." the bigger zord said. Behind him he heard the fight. "Fine. If want me to help him. But you two are just scared to show your true colors. Kung Fu Ranger Gold" Daniel said. He ran into the cave and saw Chase and Tai Lung in a fight to the death. Daniel drop kicked Tai Lung across the cave. "He'll be after us before we make it back. Power down. Here take this and my brother back to the Palace. Wolf Blaster." Chase said. He and Daniel got Chase's brother down. Daniel then ran back outside and looked one last time at his friend. "Ok I helped my friend now do a receive the power." Daniel asked. His morpher glowed and the two zords where finally reveled. A tyrannosaur and a stegosaurus where standing there. "Your powers have grown stranger now. We shall return you to your palace" the T-rex zord said. Behind him the cave caved in on its self. The gold light took Daniel away from the cave.

*Village*  
Daniel was back at the village and he saw the rangers on their back's. "Haha! The Rangers are no more" said a tentacle creature said. "Anky Hammer" Daniel said pulling a hammer above the creature. "Nooooooo!" the creature said exploding.


	8. Chapter 8 A new change pt1

I** do not own Power rangers Saban does. I also do not own Kung Fu Panda DreamWorks does. But I do own four kung fu power rangers.  
Last time on Power Rangers Kung Fu: Daniel and Chase set out on a quest for zords and a twin. Now with one gone the twin must join the rangers or will he run from the fight his brother didn't finish.**

* * *

"Noooo! Why did he come back" the creature said exploding. Daniel turned back to the other rangers. "Guys are you alright" he asked worried. Aaron stood up and helped Leo and Tigress up. "Yeah we're fine" Brandon said standing and demorphing. "Where's Chase. And shouldn't there be a bigger  
monster" Leo asked. Daniel looked down at the ground. "Me and Chase found two new zords and his twin brother. He stayed to stop Tai Lung. The cave they where in collapsed in on itself." Daniel explained. "So his no longer the Blue Ranger" Aaron asked. Daniel shook his head.

*Jade Palace*  
Everyone was quiet around the palace not even the Furious Five spoke. Chase's sacrifice was an honorable one. Shifu was where the painting was. Suddenly a voice entered his thoughts. "Master even though I am gone my brother must take my place. My Tai Lung had escaped before I destroyed the cave. He must take my place as the Wolf Ranger. Good bye Master" Chases' voice said. Shifu rushed to the infirmary. He saw Chases brother looing around. "Good morning. Come I need you for something" Shifu said. The wolf followed Shifu to the painting. "Your brother was the first Blue Wolf Ranger. And now you must answer a question. Will you continue his path or will you run from it." Shifu said. The Wolf looked at the painting. "Will I also have his zords and Megazord." he asked. Shifu nodded. "Names Mike. Can I have that morpher" the wolf said. Shifu handed him the morpher. "Ready... Blue Kung Fu Ranger" Mike said. His scenery turned to the tundra. He ran forward and the wolves followed him. He jumped and they formed the suit. A wolf head formed his helmet. "Kung Fu Blue Ranger Ready" Mike said posing with the Wolf zord behind him. "You have chosen to continue where he left off. Your first fight will be against one of Tai Lung's monster's." Shifu said. Mike bowed to him and left the room.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter I had a writers block for a month. Anyway Stay tuned for the next POWER RANGER KUNG FU.  
The morphers have changed. The game has changed. Will the rangers learn their new morph, weapons, and will Mike be what the rangers expect him to be. **


	9. Chapter 9 A new change pt 2

I** do not own Power rangers Saban does. I also do not own Kung Fu Panda DreamWorks does. But I do own four kung fu power rangers.  
Last time on Power Rangers Kung Fu: Mike the twin brother of Chase has chosen to continue where his brother left off. But the rangers morphers have changed and their weapons more powerful then the last. And a new name has been given to them. They are known as Kung Fu Force. All right now on POWER RANGER KUNG FU.**

* * *

*training area*  
"Power of the Earth Quake" Brandon shouted. He jumped and dropped and punched the ground sending shockwaves around the area. "Power of hidden fire" Leo said in a different part of the area. Fire shot up out of the ground. Leo pulled it toward him then forced it to all sides. "Power of the snow" Aaron yelled. A blizzard formed around him. It formed ice shards and he kicked them toward training dummies. "Power of wind" Tigress shouted. She focused it on Leo's fire. The wind put the fire out and forced Leo to the ground. "AHHH!" Leo shouted. "Power of Ancient Times" Daniel shouted. He pulled the Anky hammer above his head and bringing it down. A mighty earthquake that came from eons ago. On the steps Mike was watching all of this go on. "You must try your new powers Mike. If you fall once you always get back up." Master Shifu said coming out of the Palace. "I'm just a little scared." Mike told him. He stood up and headed for the center of the training area. Mike breathed out deeply and cleared his mind. "Power of the water. Tsunami" Mike said. A big wave of water came up out of nowhere and crashed down onto the area. He cleared the water out of the area. And fell onto his knee's. "Hey watch yourself. No one can control that amount of water, Earth, fire, or snow. Daniel doesn't count because he can control all our elements. Here take this it will restore your energy" Brandon said. Mike took a small bean from him and ate it. He then stood up. Leo's eyes where trying to bug out of his eyes. "Dude your morpher is glowing." Leo said. Mike looked down to his brothers morpher and true enough it was glowing. A blinding Blue light formed around it and Mike felt the presence of another morpher on his other arm.(Power Rangers Zeo Morpher). He looked and saw his new morpher on his arms. Suddenly all the rangers morphers followed Mikes morphers lead. "Wow." Brandon explained. "RANGERS. YOUR NEW MORPHERS HAS BEEN UNLOCKED THE TSUNAMI WATER POWER HAS BEEN USED. YOU WILL HAVE YOUR REGULAR ZORDS AND MEGAZORDS. YOU WILL ALSO HAVE THE ABILITY OF THE KUNG FU FORCE POWER. GOOD LUCK" said the voices of the Titanoboa, Swordfish, Tyrannosaurus, and Stegosaurus zords. The rangers looked at each other. "Well I guess we need a motto." Leo said. "How about 'Rangers together, Kung Fu Force forever'" Aaron said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright then" Brandon said. "RANGERS TOGETHER, KUNG FU FORCE FOREVER" they all said in unison.

*Gongmen City*  
At the emperors palace to guards were watching for any assassins. A lone peacock slowly walked toward them. "Stop right there." one guard shouted. the peacock stopped. "General Howler take them down" he said. A many wolf formed creature stepped up and took in a huge puff of air. It then unleashed a howl unlike any other. The guards and door were knocked down. The peacock laughed as they entered the throne room. "Shen" the emperor said. "Tai Lung take that disgusting thing off my throne." Shen said. Out of nowhere Tai Lung down up and threw the emperor out of the throne. Shen laughed evilly as his day of triumph is now. "Now that his out of the way the power rangers are next. Get the Bronze Defender ready." Shen said. Two generals bowed and left. "Master let me go and take care of those rangers myself." Tai Lung asked. "Only if you think your ready" Shen said. Tai Lung nodded then headed for the valley.

*Valley of Peace*  
Tai Lung arrived at the Valley of Peace and started his plan to lure the rangers out. He looked up and saw the six kung fu rangers. He laughed. "Huh! Tai Lung how are you still alive" Daniel asked. "After your friend destroyed the cave I was in a prince found me and healed me. Now I have the power to destroy you myself." Tai Lung said. Aaron stepped up. "You may have escaped the last time but now you shall be the one whose destroyed Tai Lung" he said. "Lets power up" Brandon said.  
Leo pointed his right arm up and crossed his left arm over it. A small red ball formed were the morpher would have meet. "Kung Fu Force Red Lion" Leo shouted before forming an X in front of his face and pulling them apart going down. A new suit formed with his lion helmet around him. "Kung Fu Force Red" Leo said ending the transformation. "Nice" he said. The other five stood side by side. All five rangers transformed into their suits. "Kung Fu Force Black, Blue, White, Green, Gold" they said. "Kung Fu Force forever." They all said in unison. Tai Lung pounced at them. Tigress pulled out her Dragons staff. "HYA!" she said striking Tai Lung. Aaron jumped and double drop kicked him. "Tiger Saber" he summoned his weapon. Suddenly his and Tigress's weapons then changed. Tigress now had a sword and Aaron now had the staff. "Dragon Blade" Tigress said. "White Tiger staff" Aaron said. Tai Lung attacked again and they hit him together one hit high and the other hit low. They switched out until Tai Lung Kicked Aaron into a building. He then stun kicked Tigress into a fruit cart. "Lion saber, Wolf bow, Jaguar Claws, Anky hammer" the other said attacking Tai Lung. They stuck him all in one motion. "Ah!" Tai Lung shouted falling backwards. Aaron and Tigress gathered around the others. "Time for the final strike." Brandon said. They nodded then jumped toward Tai Lung. "Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Snow, Finishing Strike. Elements of life" They all said with Daniel delivering the final blow with the 'ELEMENTS OF LIFE' strike. Tai Lung fell and exploded for an odd reason. "That's weird" Leo said. An ancient scroll formed above Tai Lungs burning body. Then a giant version of him stood. "Time for round two." he said. "White God Megazord" Aaron said. "Water God Megazord" Mike said. "Dino God Megazord" Daniel said. All seven zords formed their Megazords. "Snow strike" Aaron said attacking Tai Lung first. "Water sword" Mike said. "Dino Spike strike" Daniel said using his Stegosaurus zords he then used his Ankylosaurus zords hammer tail. Tai Lung couldn't keep up with all three Megazords. "Time for the final strike. Charge up" Aaron said. The White Tiger head roared and the Titanoboa hissed. Across from Aaron The wolf head howled and the swordfish open and closed its jaws. Daniels zords roared in unison. "Final strike" they said together. "Noooooo!" Tai Lung shouted as the snow strike, water strike, and ancient strike finished him off. He exploded and was no more. "Kung Fu Ranger That a Kung Fu win." Brandon said from the ground.

* * *

**Next time on power rangers Kung Fu Force: Brandon goes in search of his new zord while the evil lord Shen plans the destruction of the rangers. Who will win and who will lose. Stay tuned.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Puma zord

I** do not own Power rangers Saban does. I also do not own Kung Fu Panda DreamWorks does. But I do own four kung fu power rangers.  
Last time on Power Rangers Kung Fu: New morphers, a new enemy and an old foe. Now a new threat is upon the rangers known as THE BRONZE DENFENDER. Right now on Power Ranger Kung Fu Force.**

* * *

**A new song is needed. Sorry I haven't been putting the song on the other chapters.**

**Let go Force  
Power rangers Kung Fu Force**

**Go go Power rangers  
(Brandon)  
(Aaron)**

**Go go Power Rangers  
(Mike)  
(Daniel)  
(Tigress)**

**Kung Fu Force forever  
(Leo)**

**POWER RANGERS KUNG FU FORCE**

* * *

*Brandon's room*  
Brandon was sitting around meditation candles. "Breath and relax" he repeated to himself. In his mind he was at a mountain pass he didn't even now about. He felt tremor after tremor come toward him. "Brandon, You posses the power of the jungle but do not have the Puma zord. Come to this location and free your zord from the evil in its mind" said a voice. Brandon opened his eyes. "The Puma zord." Brandon said. He got up and walked the painting. Once there he saw that his vision was true. To achieve the Jungle God Megazord he'd have to get the Puma zord. He nodded then went to grab his stuff. Once done he climbed out of his window and headed for the pass.

*Village morning*  
Brandon was running quietly. The village was still asleep by the time he reached the road to the abandoned pass. He looked behind him then continued his quest.

*Gongmen City*  
"My lord, the Black Ranger has left to find the Puma zord." Howler said. Shen looked at his general. "Bronze Defender" He shouted. A wolf dropped down on to floor in front of him. "Go and retrieve the Puma zord at the Mountain pass." Shen ordered. The wolf bowed and as he straightened back up it was none other than Chase.  
"Bronze Power" he said. His new suit formed around him. He then disappeared. "Send out the Driller" Shen said. Howler bowed and went to go find Driller.

* Mountain Pass*  
Brandon arrived at the pass before The Bronze Defender. He pulled out his morpher. "Kung Fu Force Black Jaguar" he said activating his suit. A deep roar was heard.  
Suddenly a dark form jumped and blocked the way. "The Puma zord." Brandon said. He cleared his mind and presented his old buckle emblem. "You are the Black Jaguar ranger. You have traveled far to reach my special place." The puma asked. Brandon nodded. Suddenly he was kicked from behind. "I didn't have to wait long. Puma zord I am your new master." Bronzer defender said. Brandon's helmet roared. "Power of the jungle. Earth smash." Brandon said making a piece of the earth crash onto the bronze defender. But he broke free of it. He drew his blade. "Time to end this." he said. Brandon drew his Jaguar claws. He jumped and a fight began. Brandon was thrown onto his back near the edge. Bronze defender jumped at him ready to land the final blow. Brandon brought his feet up to Bronze defenders stomach and tossed him over the edge. "AHHHHHHH!" Bronze Defender yelled falling over the mountain. "Brandon you have proven that you can defender your team and zords from evil. With that I will return you to your team they need you. You now have the power of Jungle God Megazord." The puma said transporting him back.

*Village*  
"We can't beat him if we can see him" Aaron said worried. "Power of Earth, Earthquake" Brandon said. The ground shook and Driller jumped up out of the ground. He used his Jaguar claws on him. He stood beside the other. "Final strike" he said. "Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Snow, Ancient Power" they all said. Driller was no more. Brandon thought ahead. "Form Jungle God Megazord." he said. The Jaguar and Puma formed the Megazord. Driller rose once more but was facing the wrong way. "Jungle vines" Brandon said striking Driller with vines from the ground and buildings. "This is what happens when you mess with my team. " Ultra Mega strike. Jungle Fury" Brandon said. He jumped and animal spirits of all jungle based animals finished off the monster. "That's a Kung Fu win" Brandon said.

* * *

**Now with four personal Megazords found and used only two remain. Stay tuned for the next Power Rangers Kung Fu Force.**


	11. Chapter 11 Bronze Defender

I** do not own Power rangers Saban does. I also do not own Kung Fu Panda DreamWorks does. But I do own four kung fu power rangers.  
Last time on Power Rangers Kung Fu: A new ranger called Bronze Defender has risen, Brandon has a new zord the Puma zord. The rangers must now figure out who the Bronze Defender is.**

* * *

Let go Force  
Power rangers Kung Fu Force

Go go Power rangers  
(Brandon)  
(Aaron)

Go go Power Rangers  
(Mike)  
(Daniel)  
(Tigress)

Kung Fu Force forever  
(Leo)

POWER RANGERS KUNG FU FORCE

* * *

*Jade Palace Kitchen*  
Brandon was sitting by himself while everyone was around the table. Tigress looked over to Brandon. "Hey what's wrong" she asked. Brandon looked up. "That Bronze Defender guy fought like someone we knew. It was like I was fighting Chase." Brandon said. There morphers beeped three times. "Help me I'm at an abandoned mountain pass. Bronze Defender out" came the voice of Chase. "Its Morphin time." Brandon said.

*Mountain Pass*  
The rangers arrived where Brandon and Bronze Defender had fought yesterday. "This the place. Puma Zord" Brandon said. The puma zord jumped up and onto the pass. "Brandon why are you here" the puma asked through their minds. "The Bronze Defender needs help." Aaron said. The puma looked to him. "Jump on" The puma said. One by one the rangers jumped up onto its back. The puma roared then jumped down to where the Bronze Defender was. They got off and the zord ran toward its cave. "Spread out and search" Mike said. They paired out and began searching. "Hya" The Bronze Defender yelled attacking Tigress and Mike. "Dragon Blade, Wolf Bow" Tigress and Mike said drawing their weapons. "Bronze sword" Bronze Defender said drawing his own weapon. "HAAA!" Tigress shouted attacking Bronze Defender. They battled blade to blade until Bronze Defender kicked Tigress strong in the gut and spin back kicked her into a rock. The blue blasts where fired at Bronze Defender. "Metallic strike" He said. A piece of metal came out of nowhere and hit him square in the stomach. "AHHH!" Mike shouted. His suit vanished from the hit. Bronze Defender looked at Mike. "It can not be. Mike" Bronze Defender asked. Mike looked up at Bronze Defender. "Who are you" he asked. Bronze Defender deactivated his suit and stood in front of Mike. "Chase" Mike said stunned. Tigress looked and saw Chase standing in front of Mike. "Yes Mike I am still alive but we are now enemies." Chase said. "No. We don't have to be enemies you can take off the evil morpher." Mike said. Chase looked at his morpher. "I've tried only the power of the wolf and Lion can destroy it." Chase said. Mike pressed his communication button. "Leo come here." Mike said. Three minutes later all the rangers where at battleground. "Power down" they said in unison. "Leo I need your Lion power to get that evil morpher." Mike said. Leo nodded. Mike and Leo presented their morphers. "Power of the Wolf, Power of the Lion" they said. Suddenly blue and red lights blasted at the morpher. Three seconds later Chases morpher was no more. "My powers of the bronze is gone. Thank you brother thank you Leo" Chase said. Mike walked up to his brother. "Come we must return home." Mike said.

*Jade Palace*  
The rangers returned to find the Palace destroyed. "What happened" Tigress asked. The rest of the furious five walked out from around the corner. "The emperors warriors came and destroyed the place. And nobodies seen Shifu. We may have to fear the inevitable." Viper said. Tigress fell to her knees. Tears formed in her eyes. Aaron knelt beside her and brought her into a hug. "Its ok" he whispered quietly. Chase ran into the destroyed building toward the room that had the painting. Once he got there the painting was missing and where it was had a small safe like box. It was opened. Chase approached the box. Inside was a new morpher and a note. Chase grabbed the note and read it. 'Chase if your are reading this then the painting is gone and you found your new morpher. You must now become the new RHINO ranger.' the note read. "What" Chase said.

* * *

**Next time on Power Ranger Kung Fu Force: Chase must dawn the rhino suit and become the Rhino ranger. All this next time on Power Rangers Kung Fu Force.**


	12. Chapter 12 Navy Rhino ranger

I** do not own Power rangers Saban does. I also do not own Kung Fu Panda DreamWorks does. But I do own four kung fu power rangers.  
Last time on Power Rangers Kung Fu: A new ranger will emerge from the Jade Palace rubble. But can he master the Rhino zord.**

* * *

Let go Force  
Power rangers Kung Fu Force

Go go Power rangers  
(Brandon)  
(Aaron)

Go go Power Rangers  
(Mike)  
(Daniel)  
(Tigress)

Kung Fu Force forever  
(Leo)

POWER RANGERS KUNG FU FORCE

* * *

*Jade Palace*  
Chase looked at his morpher and came to a decision. "Kung Fu Ranger power up" he said. He activated his morpher and his scenery changed. A rhino charged at him and they jumped and the rhino formed his suit while the head formed the helmet. "Kung Fu Force Navy...Ready" he said. The other rangers heard him call out the power up sequence. "Wow! Chase" Brandon asked. Chase undid his helmet and took it off. "Who'd you expect" Chase said. Mike was looking at the helmet. "I've never seen a horn on a helmet before." he said. Everyone looked at the helmet itself. Suddenly a distant explosion in the village. "Back into action" Chase said putting the helmet back on. "Power up" Brandon said. "Jaguar, Wolf, Dragon, Lion, White Tiger, Ankylosaurus." they said.

*Village*  
The rangers saw destruction everywhere. In the middle of the village stood a lone warrior. "I was wondering when you get here. Dino saber" he said. "Dragon blade" Tigress said. they clashed in the center. "Tiger staff" Aaron said. With two rangers on one monster they couldn't lose. "Rhino hammer. Duck" Chase said. Tigress jumped away and Aaron rolled back. Chase hit the monster three times. One in the chest and two to the head. He exploded only after that. "What the Hell" Brandon said. "The power of the Rhino is unstoppable. I can feel its energy. I think its time to form the mega Zords. " Chase said. Brandon nodded.

*Bamboo Forest*  
The Ninja Megazord, and White, Water, and Dino God Mega zords waited for the warrior. "Now you will die" The warrior said. "Rhino charge" Chase said. The Rhino God Megazord was a zord and Megazord all in one. Chase hit him and moved so the others could hit him as well. "Hey guys lets try combining the zords." Aaron said.  
"Form ultimate Megazord." they said in unison. The zord heads of the White Tiger, Titanoboa, Wolf, Swordfish, Ankylosaurus, T-rex, Stegosaurus, and Rhino zord combined onto the Ninja Megazord. "This is for destroying our home. Final strike" Brandon said. "Earth, wind, fire, snow, water, ancient power, Animal spirits. Final strike" the rangers said in unison. "Noooooooo!" the warrior shouted before dying.


	13. Chapter 13 the final showdown part1

I** do not own Power rangers Saban does. I also do not own Kung Fu Panda DreamWorks does. But I do own four kung fu power rangers.  
Last time on Power Rangers Kung Fu: A new ranger will emerge from the Jade Palace rubble. But can he master the Rhino zord.**

* * *

Let go Force  
Power rangers Kung Fu Force

Go go Power rangers  
(Brandon)  
(Aaron)

Go go Power Rangers  
(Mike)  
(Daniel)  
(Tigress)

Kung Fu Force forever  
(Leo)  
(Chase)

POWER RANGERS KUNG FU FORCE

* * *

*Lord Shen's Palace*  
"AHHH!" came the angry voice of lord Shen. "I was so close this time. Now its time to unleash the armies of Pudies, Muggers, and assassins. Send the army now. And find the Wu sisters. NOW!" he said.

*Wu fortress*  
General Gorman walked into the Wu sisters looking for them. They where waiting for him. "Is it time" Asked Su Wu. "Yes time for you to lead the army." Gorman said. They began to laugh evilly.

*Jade Palace*  
Chase was up practicing the Rhino hammer. Mike was outside watching him.


End file.
